emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8321 (23rd November 2018)
Rhona arranges for homeless Dawn to stay at Dale View for a few days. Grief finally hits Paddy and he decides to get away for a few days. Brenda agrees to host another pizza night. Plot Paddy has spent the night at Tall Trees Cottage. Faith calls by the pub to check up on Chas. Faith believes Grace's angel should be put back on top of the Christmas tree but Chas doesn't want it back up so she snatches it from Faith's hand and throws it in the bin instead. Pete isn't happy that Rhona allowed Dawn to stay at Smithy Cottage although Rhona orders him to give Dawn a break. Megan notices Frank is quiet and asks if something is wrong. Frank insists everything is fine. Brenda has got Rodney doing all the undesirable jobs at the café as punishment for serving alcohol at the pizza night. Tracy apologises to Brenda and hands her all the profit from the pizza night as compensation. She suggests they could have another pizza night and this time they could sell prosecco although Brenda refuses as she can't trust her. Dawn thanks Rhona for letting her stay and explains she hopes to get a bed in a hostel. Before Dawn leaves, Rhona insists on feeding her. Paddy goes for a wander in the woods. He finds the tree he and Chas carved into. Rodney manages to persuade Brenda to have another pizza night. Dawn receives a call from the hostel informing her that her place has fallen through. Pete isn't sympathetic so Dawn gathers her belongings and leaves. Clive not only wants to scam Eleanor by selling her the forged painting, but he also wants to steal some of her jewellery too. Frank insists they're not common thieves and tells Clive to find someone else to do his dirty work. Paddy carves a "G" into the tree then apologises to Grace for not allowing himself to think about her. He explains it was too painful, but he does love her. He says goodbye then bursts into tears. Rhona insists to Pete that they can't turn their backs on Dawn and suggests Pete allows her to stay at Dale View for a few days. Pete reluctantly agrees. Rodney informs Tracy that Brenda has agreed to give the pizza night another go. Tracy is delighted although Rodney is disappointed when it becomes clear Tracy plans to run the pizza nights on her own. Chas witnesses Paddy sitting in his car crying in the pub car park. Megan receives a call from one of Take A Vow's richest clients cancelling after seeing something on the company's website. Leyla wonders if Clive's ex was responsible. In the factory staff room, Clive tries to persuade Frank to take part in the con, telling him he can't afford to turn this down as Take A Vow is going under, lying that the company nearly filed for bankruptcy last week. Marlon returns home to find Paddy packing his bags. Paddy explains he's going away for a few days as he finally started thinking about Grace and now he can't stop. After Megan tells Frank that things aren't going well at work, Frank calls Clive and agrees to be part of his scam. Paddy appears in the pub backroom and informs Chas he's going away for a bit for work. He leaves the backroom struggling to hold back the tears. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - 'Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar, car park, backroom and staff corridor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, driveway and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Unknown woodland *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road Bus Stop *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes